


Post-It

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-it Notes, Reader-Insert, Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis starts leaving daily notes for his crush
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Post-It

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> _____  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Six am comes early, but she doesn’t mind. ___________ hops on the gray line bus en route to the Citadel with plenty of time to spare—she'd never dream of being late to start her duties at the king’s home. She greets her fellow co-workers and tries to ignore the lingering gazes on the diamond necklace; she turns quickly and buttons up the jumpsuit to the top button, risking the heat rather than the questions. She moves quietly from the staff break locker rooms to the closet where she’d stored her cart the night before, and she grabs the supplies she needs to replace the dwindling stashes. 

It’s not until she reaches her designated floor—the one with Prince Noctis’ childhood bedroom that she’s been privy to for the last several months—that she notices the note on the bottle of all-purpose cleaner she uses to sanitize the bathrooms. It’s a plain yellow post-it, with nothing on it but a large heart, and a roughly-sketched three-pointed crown and an _N_ in the bottom corner. 

____________ feels a clench in her chest, and feels her cheeks run hot. She takes her phone from her pocket and snaps a picture of it before folding it and slipping it into a smaller pocket on the breast of her uniform. 

The next day there’s a different note, despite her having left her cart in a different closet. This one is a little more cheeky—it's a peach and an eggplant and a winking smiley face, still signed with a crown and an _N_. ____________ laughs and blushes—true to form, Noct corners her after his training and drags her into a secluded wing of the Citadel and she sinks to her knees for her prince. 

The third day, there’s a sticky note telling her to _Have a good day, xoxo._

The fourth day, the note is hiding in the middle of the clean sheets she’s prepared to change his bedspread with.

The fifth day, it’s taped around the mop handle. 

The notes keep appearing every day, until one day there’s a note that says, _Meet_ _me out in the gardens, don’t worry about cleaning_ _today_.

And _____________ trusts her prince implicitly; and the garden is draped in airy tulle fabric, with balloons and blooming exotic flowers; and the entire Kingsglaive, the council, Regis, Clarus, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are all there, forming a semicircle around Noctis, who’s doing his best not to cry as he gets on one knee when he sees her approach. 


End file.
